1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a headset, and in particular, to a headset including a main housing integrally formed with a speaker housing and a rear-side sound-leakage preventing section to shield sound emitted towards a rear side of a speaker.
2. Discussion of the Background
Typically, a headset is mounted on any of various digital devices to convert an electric signal into an audio signal for delivery. In line with various functions of portable terminals, a headset may be used for calls, music appreciation, and TV viewing. Recently, headsets using Bluetooth® have been developed, wherein the Bluetooth® technology allows real-time data communication by wirelessly connecting wireless communication devices in a short-distance range with low power consumption.
FIG. 1 is an exploded perspective view of a conventional headset 10. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional headset 10 includes a pair of cases 11 that can be separated from or coupled to each other, a speaker housing 12 coupled to the cases 11 and including a speaker (not shown), and an engaging housing 13 to fix the speaker housing 12 and the cases 11. The conventional headset 10 further includes an engagement member 16, such as a screw, to fix the cases 11 and the engaging housing 13 disposed on a front surface of the cases 11, and a bonding unit 15 to bond a coupled portion between the engaging housing 13 and the cases 11 to prevent sound leakage. A sound-leakage preventing rubber 14 is included between the engaging housing 13 and the speaker housing 12 to prevent sound leakage through a coupled portion between the engaging housing 13 and the speaker housing 12.
As described above, however, a conventional headset includes various parts such as cases, a speaker, a speaker housing, an engaging housing, an engagement member, a rubber, and a bonding unit, requiring a number of processes for mounting the various parts. As a result, there may be a large number of assembly processes for assembling the parts, which may make the headset manufacturing process complicated. Moreover, the cost of the headset increases due to the increased number of assembly processes. Furthermore, sound may leak from an engaged portion of each part. Therefore, there is a need for a headset capable of preventing sound leakage through coupled portions. In addition, due to sound leakage occurring in a rear side of the speaker, echoes and sound pressure are generated inside the headset. As a result, to prevent the echoes and sound pressure, a separate device may need to be included in the headset and, aside from a need for bonding, various parts may have to be additionally included in the headset. For this reason, the number of assembly processes may increase and manufacturing costs may also increase accordingly.